1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for removably attaching a pipe to a vessel wall. The invention is particularly useful in the petroleum industry when a series of vessels, such as mud tanks, must be attached to each other and when it is difficult to accurately align the openings in the vessels. The invention provides a type of coupling or union wherein a pipe may be expeditiously attached even though it is not in perfect axial alignment and without requiring the pipe to be threaded. Further, the apparatus provides means wherein the length of the pipe may vary and in which the device can be attached to or removed from a pipe without the use of a wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different devices exist for connecting one vessel to another or connecting a pipe to a vessel wall including the use of bolted flanges, welded flanges, screw fittings, and so forth. All of the known devices work satisfactorily to an extent. There are certain applications in industry wherein it is desirable to be able to expeditiously connect one vessel to another with a short length of pipe. For this application it is desirable to provide a fitting by which a pipe may be attached to a vessel, or, more specifically, a pipe utilized to connect one vessel to another, in which the pipe does not have to be in exact alignment with the openings to be connected and in which the length of the pipe can vary slightly. In addition, the present invention provides a fitting wherein only a hammer is used in both connecting and disconnecting a pipe from a vessel. This arrangement eliminates the possibility of threads being crossed and eliminates need for specialized piping tools as is required in most of the fittings known in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved fitting for use in connecting a pipe to a vessel wall.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a type of fitting wherein a pipe may be connected to a vessel wall in which the pipe can be sealably connected even though not in perfect axial alignment with the fitting and in which the length of the pipe may vary slightly and in which the pipe may be connected to the vessel wall or disconnected from it without employing specialized tools, but instead, employing only a hammer.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.